


Spy VS Guy

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuda tries out his spying skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy VS Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba is the writer of Death Note, and Takeshi Obata the artist. I’m neither of them.  
> 

Matsuda was trying to spy on Light and L as the two made strange movements in the storage room. The camera there had been moved just a fraction and he had been sent to fix it. He had soon discovered that the pair was hidden in the blind spot and making sounds that made him blush.

He tried for a closer look, leaning on the door... and fell in. He forgot it was a swinging door and that it went both ways.  
Matsuda blushed more. Light and L, only half dressed, stared at him in surprise.

Matsuda was not stealthy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
